Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League
|} The Georgian Mid Ontario Junior C Hockey League is a Junior "C" ice hockey league in Ontario, Canada, sanctioned by the Ontario Hockey Association. The Champion of the Georgian will compete for the All-Ontario Championship and the Clarence Schmalz Cup. :South-Central Junior "D" Hockey League ? - 1973 :Central Junior "C" Hockey League 1973 - 1976 :Mid-Ontario Junior "C" Hockey League 1976 - 1994 ::Georgian Bay Junior "C" Hockey League Merged in 1994 :Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior "C" Hockey League 1994 to Present History Dating back to the late 1940s, the Georgian Bay League featured teams like the Owen Sound Greys, Barrie Colts, and Collingwood Blues. As the top tier teams of the group were promoted to Junior B, teams to the north entered the loop in the 1960s - Powassan North Stars, Bracebridge Bears, Huntsville Blair McCann, Parry Sound Shamrocks, Gravenhurst Indians, and so on. In 1971, the South-Central Junior D Hockey League was formed with teams like the Bradford Blues, Alliston Hornets, Schomberg Cougars, and Stayner Siskins. The South-Central League became Central League Group 1 in 1973. In 1974, Powassan and the Sundridge Beavers dropped out of the Georgian Bay League, so Huntsville and Bracebridge joined the Central League for two seasons until 1977 when they found enough interest from other clubs to restart their League. During this time, the Central League had three playoff championships, Central Junior C, Georgian Bay Junior C, and Central Junior D, all representing the league at the provincial level. When the South-Central Junior D league was promoted to Junior C, their league champion competed for the Clarence Schmalz Cup, but a second tier champion also competed for the Junior D OHA Cup. In 1974, 1975, 1976, and 1977, the Stayner Siskins competed on behalf of the then Central league for the All-Ontario Junior D title, victorious in 1974 and 1976. The Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior "C" Hockey League is the result of the 1994 merger of the Mid-Ontario Junior "C" Hockey League and the short-lived Georgian Junior "C" Hockey League. The league began as a Junior "D" league in the early 1970s. During the 2004-05 season, the GMOHL played an interlocking schedule with the Western Junior C Hockey League. The GMOHL won the series with 44 victories, 32 losses, and 6 ties. In, May of 2010, The OHA confirmed the welcoming of The Caledon Golden Hawks have entered the GMOHL. In March 2012, the GMOHL allowed the Huntsville Otters to join the league after recently retracting from the Ontario Junior Hockey League. With the announcement on April 16, 2015 the league accepted the Collingwood Admirals as the eleventh franchise to the Geogian Bay Mid-Ontario Hockey League.. The awarding of the Collingwood franchise was challenged by the Stayner Siskins on the basis that the area did not have enough hockey players to support another franchise. Their appeal was upheld and the expansion Admirals will not participate. The Fergus Devils announced that they are taking a leave of absence for the 2015-16 season. The teams * - inactive for the 2015-16 season. GMO Junior "C" Champions Georgian Bay Champions Mid-Ontario Champions Central League (1973-1976) Georgian Bay Junior C South-Central Junior D Former member teams *Astorville Flyers, GB 1970s *Bradford Bulls, GMO 1971-06 *Bracebridge Bears, GB 1974-78 *Caledon Flyers, MO 1976-90 *Collingwood Glassmen, MO 1977-79 *Essa 80's, MO 1980-82, GB 1983-85 *Innisfil Bruins, GB 1985-94 *Grand Valley Harvesters, GMO 1993-96 *Gravenhurst Cubs, GMO 1994-00 *Gravenhurst Indians, GB 1980-87 *Huntsville Blair McCann/Huskies, GB 1983-94 *Keswick Royals, MO 1982-86 *Meaford Monarchs, MO 1975-78 *Orangeville Crushers, MO 1975-94 *Oro 77's, GB 1977-92 *Parry Sound Shamrocks, GB 1983-91 *Powassan North Stars, GB 1970s *Shelburne Bluebirds, MO 1971-73 *Sundridge Beavers, GB 1970s *Vaughan Kings/Maple Trappers, MO 1978-81 *Wasaga Beach White Caps, GB 1992-93 *Woodbridge Raiders, MO 1982-84 Professional alumni National Hockey League *Perry Anderson (Alliston 1977-78) *Jason Arnott (Stayner 1989-90) *Mike Fountain (Huntsville 1988-89) *Kris King (Gravenhurst 1982-83) *Manny Legace (Alliston 1987-88) *John Madden (Alliston 1989-91) *Darrin Madeley (Bradford 1984-86) *Sandy McCarthy (Midland 1987-88) *Brian McReynolds (Penetang 1982-84) *Darrin Shannon (Alliston 1984-85) *Darryl Shannon (Alliston 1983-84) *Jeff Shevalier (Acton 1989-91) References External links *OHA Website Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League Category:Junior "C"